La Bestia
by Hilanthus
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que más allá del bosque existe un enorme castillo, en el cual vive un demonio malvado capaz de aniquilar a cualquiera que se acercara a su morada. Los niños del pueblo sabían que eso no era más que un cuento y que no era real, aunque había uno, más necio que el resto, que no terminaba de tragarse esa parte de la historia. (T por futura violencia, AU)
1. Repetición

_Bien, el primer multichapter propuesto a terminar para este año nuevo, a ver cómo me va con todo esto. Me inspiré en una canción Vocaloid llamada "The Beast", y el detonante para escribir esto fue encontrar una imagen; fue un chispazo interno que tuve en el momento. Ahora, que comience el espectáculo._

___+10 al que adivine el personaje, btw._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Humanos…_

Habían muchos de ellos allá fuera hoy, pensó mientras les seguía observando como era su costumbre. La presencia dominante de mujeres por las calles ese día le indicaba que ya se encontraban en primavera, un fortuito período de siembra para los pobladores del lugar.

Los solía ver con frecuencia desde el ventanal todos los días. Cuando el sol se asomaba por el cielo los había en enormes cantidades y a todas horas, mas, en cambio, solían disolverse a la primera gota procedente del gris oscuro que adoptaban las nubes cada cierto tiempo. ¡Y qué decir de cuando llegaba el invierno o el otoño! Las crías más jóvenes parecían exaltarse ante la más mínima prueba de pureza e ingenuidad entre los copos de nieve y las hojas resecas y desteñidas.

No que le molestasen, para nada. Simplemente le desagradaban. Es por eso que pasó todo ese tiempo construyéndose un castillo para su propia comodidad, lejos de ellos y de toda aquella absurda realidad que para nada le interesaba. Era algo bastante soberbio, debía admitir, aunque a veces le daba la impresión de que lucía un poco desmañado e incluso solitario. De cualquier forma no reparó mucho en detalles al construirlo, ya que a fin de cuentas logró cumplir su objetivo principal.

Estaba de más decir que rara vez recibía visitas del exterior, salvo por algún que otro animalejo que rondaba los alrededores y, hasta hace un par de años atrás, los críos que acostumbraban a jugar por las cercanías al considerar el terreno lo suficientemente extenso y amplio para sus juegos con la pelota; luego de haberles mostrado las benditas propiedades de sus colmillos _muy_ amablemente se retiraron para ya jamás volver. Así que básicamente se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir siempre.

Solo…

Cuatro puntadas sonoras en el antiguo reloj de pared le indicaron prontamente que atardecería, así que resolvió en cerrar los ventanales como era su costumbre para cada fin de sol. Entonces, posteriormente se dirigió a preparar el leño para la chimenea a encender, el brebaje caliente en la cocina, y un libro de entre la extensa colección que poseía en su estudio personal para leer aquella noche e irse a dormir poco antes de la llegada del alba. Ya era cosa de todos los días.

Se dispuso a reconfortarse en el cómodo sillón ubicado justo a un lado del calentador ornamentado, divagando sobre el número de veces en las que se había encontrado a sí mismo repitiendo la misma escena todos los días, sin falta alguna, y cayendo en la cuenta de que ya había olvidado por completo cuándo comenzó todo aquello. Por mientras, acariciaba con sus dedos el dorado de las letras grabadas en el libro que sujetaba, observándolo con cierto ahínco e indiferencia al momento en que lo leía sólo para él.

"_Maldición en el ocaso"*_

Y sin pensarlo mucho más abrió la cubierta, sumergiéndose de lleno en la lectura, y olvidando el interminable y repetitivo ciclo del mañana aunque fuera por un par de horas más.

* * *

_*En realidad este libro no existe. Me basé en una canción de Kaito (Vocaloid) llamada "Gekkou to Kuro" (Luna Negra, según), que cuenta la historia de una bestia que carga con una maldición a la luz de la luna que devora y destruye todo a su alrededor, pero que se enamora de una chica al ser la única persona que no le teme a su horrenda figura. Como podrán imaginar, esto no tiene un final muy bonito que se diga. Pueden encontrar la canción traducida al español en Youtube._

_**Si le das al botoncito de abajo, encontrarás un premio sorpresa al fondo de la caja de cereal.**_


	2. Descubrimiento

_Mil años después, aquí estoy, dispuesta a terminar este fanfic. Espero sea de su agrado para los nuevos lectores, y para el que todavía se acuerde de esto, muchas gracias por su paciencia y mil disculpas de mi parte._

_Ah~ todavía nadie adivina quién es el personaje del capítulo anterior. Lástima..._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, no veía absolutamente nada. Había olvidado el momento en el que su propia visión le había traicionado: minutos, horas, días... Ya no estaba seguro. Ahora no había hecho más que tantear a ciegas el camino, avanzando sin saber muy bien a dónde diablos se dirigía. No tenía cuerpo, no podía sentirlo. Tenía la impresión de estar avanzando con su propia voluntad, flotando impávida por los alrededores. ¿Acaso era eso medianamente posible? Tal vez sí.

Cuando creyó que estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pensando en cosas extrañas, la luz llegó. No fue tan agradable como había imaginado, ya que sus ojos se estaban reduciendo a cenizas por ella. O al menos eso fue lo que su exagerada mente le quiso vender. Luego de unos instantes, todo comenzó a aclararse de a poco, y muy tímidamente, un paisaje empezó a mostrarse. Ante él se extendía toda una colina llana, con apenas unos cuantos árboles y ninguna flor. El cielo seguía siendo tan azul como lo recordaba esta mañana al salir, así que tal vez no había pasado más de cuatro o cinco horas. A lo lejos, en lo más alto del escenario, lo podía divisar: un enorme y amurallado castillo. No podía decirlo con seguridad debido a la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero si las historias no se equivocaban, debería tener como mínimo unos 400 años de antigüedad. Cuando finalmente pudo menguar un poco su asombro inicial, fue capaz de encajar su mandíbula en la forma en la que debería estar y cerrar la boca. El corazón le latía a millón, y claramente podía sentir un enorme hueco en el estómago, ya fuera por nervios, ansiedad, emoción, miedo, o todas ellas juntas.

No se lo podía creer, por fin había llegado.

―Era verdad... ― balbuceó, pudiendo apenas controlar el temblor en sus labios―¡Es real! ¡El castillo sí existe! ¡EXISTE!

Todo el aire que cargaba en los pulmones se esfumó con aquel último grito, eco de tonos y acordes chillones y agudos que hicieron levantar el vuelo de las aves en la zona. Estaba emocionado, para qué negarlo. Una sonrisa amplia y bobalicona adornaba su rostro, y su miraba destellaba con la inocencia propia de un infante de su edad. Extendía sus brazos lo más que podía, como si con ello pudiera ser capaz de capturar todo ese pedazo de escena para sí, ignorando los cortes y heridas que se esparcían por toda la extensión de su piel.

Llegar hasta ahí no había sido para nada fácil, había todo un bosque de distancia. Luego de lo que fueron horas de torpe recorrido; cortadas, moretones y raspones; mucho fango, humedad y una terrible frondosidad que no hacía más que complicar su visión y sentido de la orientación, lo logró. Era la primera vez que salia del pueblo, y por ende, la primera vez que se adentraba en ese bosque. Los ancianos no paraban de decirle a los más pequeños que se mantuvieran alejados de allí, contándoles historias de todo tipo para amedrentarlos y meterles todo el miedo que fuera necesario para que no se les ocurriera salir de ahí como mínimo luego de cumplida la mayoría de edad. Eso, por supuesto, no le detuvo en lo absoluto, así como tampoco destruyó sus más profundas ambiciones al respecto. Solían llamarle testarudo por poseer comportamientos de ese tipo.

A simple vista y frente a él pudo vislumbrar un angosto sendero que se extendía por todo el campo, atravesando la colina. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba, lo que le separaba de su destino. Como pudo, empezó a caminar. Sus pasos cojeaban un poco, probablemente debido a algún doblamiento o lesión en el área, pero poco le importó. Con la determinación grabada a fuego en su rostro, el pequeño bribón avanzaba con un único pensamiento en su cabeza. Estaba sonriendo.

_Espera y verás, Demonio... ¡Voy por ti!_

* * *

_Me gusta cómo van quedando estos capítulos tan cortos, veré si los puedo hacer así más seguido. La cosa por el momento va de esta forma: los tres primeros capítulos son la intro de la historia (1 pág c/u), cinco más de ésta son la trama principal en sí (no más de 3 págs c/u, espero), un capítulo complementario y el epílogo (algo así como 5 págs, máximo). Vamos a ver cómo va quedando esto..._

_Se agradecen los comentarios, las lecturas, los favoritos y muchos etcéteras más. Muchas gracias por su tiempo._


	3. Problemática

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí la actualización respectiva. Ya se revelaron nuevos personajes y, con suerte, la identidad de los hasta entonces desconocidos. Con esto terminamos la intro y empezamos la historia en el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :3_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

―... ¡Andersen, hijo!― oía que gritaban incesante― ¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi hijo? ¡Por favor!

La mañana no había comenzado de manera muy grata en el pueblo. Ya llevaba un buen rato despierto, y no paraba de oír a aquella mujer gritando por su hijo. Se paseaba inquieta por todas las casas, preguntando con aquella cara de angustia y eterna preocupación. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y el cabello era una maraña revoltosa, probablemente como lo sería también su cabeza en esos momentos. Se preguntaba algunas veces si la señora conciliaría el sueño por las noches.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ello, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso. El adorado hijo era muy problemático en todos los sentidos y siempre lograba sacarle una cana nueva a su madre nada más pisar fuera de la casa. Era como si se tratase de algo innato en él. Suspiró pesadamente, como parecía haber empezado a ser su costumbre desde hace un tiempo. A veces se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como él había terminado convirtiéndose en su amigo, casi hermano mayor.

Como era habitual ya desde que tenía uso de razón, se dejó caer por la capilla. Era el lugar ideal para mantenerse alejado de todo, al estar casi en los límites del pueblo. Aparte, allí vivían los niños expósitos, atendidos por el Gran Anciano del pueblo, así que era común que tantos los huérfanos como los niños del pueblo se reunieran ahí para jugar, bien lejos del resto de los adultos. Llegando al lugar, observó en la lejanía a su grupo de junta habitual: tres niños de cabezas rubias y con sus excentricidades bien definidas. Pasó saludando, echándose en uno de los bancos junto a ellos.

―¿Qué hizo esta vez?―no tenía por qué explicarse, a estas alturas todo el pueblo lo sabía. Incluso ellos.

― Aparentemente, el idiota se desapareció. Aún no se sabe cómo o a dónde fue― comentó uno de los niños, con un pájaro en el hombro― ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se pudo haber metido... Vincent?

El susodicho Vincent ni se inmutó ante el llamado. Se tomó el tiempo que le pareció conveniente, jugueteando con su bufanda de rayas, y después fue que abrió la boca para decir algo.

― La última vez que lo vi fue ayer en la tarde. Salíamos de la casa del Anciano luego de haber contado sus historias fantasiosas sobre el demonio.

―Hmmm...**―**soltó, pensativo. No parecía haber nada sospechoso aún―¿Y tú, Berwald? ¿Has sabido algo?― preguntó a su silencioso acompañante, el cual sencillamente negó con la cabeza.

Las ganas que tenía de gritar eran inmensas, otra vez se las había vuelto a hacer. Un día el niño estaba con ellos y al otro se perdía y se volvía a aparecer con algo inesperado. Así, como si nada. Como si el pueblo y su madre no fuera la gran cosa para él. Sus puños estaban blanquísimos, de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando, ¿cómo podía ser tan cabeza hueca y egoísta? ¡Su madre ya llevaba un día entero en vela buscándole! ¿De verdad era tan caradura como para no pensar o al menos notar ese tipo de cosas?

Desde atrás, una mano se posó en su hombro un poco tosca, pero conciliadora. El niño más grande que el resto lo miraba fijamente, aún sin decir nada. Podía ser bastante aterrador e intimidante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el poco tiempo que tenía conviviendo con él le había mostrado que no era una mala persona. Sólo era un poco... raro. Había que darle su tiempo para que se expresara apropiadamente.

―Todo estará bien, Tino―le dijo finalmente con aquella voz fría y tan poco natural para un niño. El resto de sus compañeros, a pesar de no ser mucho más expresivos, se solidarizaron en silencio ante la rabia e impotencia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Y de nuevo suspiró, cabizbajo. A veces simplemente no podía ponerse en los zapatos de Andersen.


	4. Migraña

_Este capítulo tendría que haber salido para el viernes, lo sé, pero se me presentaron un par de complicaciones dignas de un Viernes 13 en el mundo real y bueno, todo se fue al diablo. Me apresuré entonces a escribir esto para tenerlo listo hoy, aprovechando que tengo la ENORME suerte de tener internet (en serio, me quedé sin internet y milagrosamente el wifi del vecino funcionó por una vez). Ah, casi lo olvido: los días de actualización han cambiado, ahora serán los martes y jueves para historias publicadas. Todo debido a que pronto comenzaré verano en la uni, orz..._

_Buenos días, por cierto. Acá ya van a ser las cinco de la mañana ;)_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

El bosque le había comenzado a hablar inusualmente temprano ese día. Le decía que, a pesar de que todos los humanos en el pueblo estaban dormidos, apagados, había algo adentrándose en sus entrañas. Los animales afirmaban dicha proposición al mostrarse un poco alborotados. Se obligó a sí mismo a interrumpir su sueño, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón amurallado de su alcoba. El bosque le había dicho que, de seguir con el ímpetu que poseía, el intruso estaría allá en un máximo de cuatro horas. Le había dicho, además, que se trataba de un humano.

Arrugó el ceño ante esto último, ¿lo decía en serio? Hacía tiempo que no pasaba ninguno por esos lares, se había encargado de que eso no sucediera, pero por otra parte sabía que no podía estar equivocándose. No había mejor conocedora que la naturaleza y toda su fauna en el mundo. Si decía que era humano, lo era, muy a pesar de su hurañía y misantropía en general. Suspiró resignado, no quería tener que ver a uno luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Permaneció de brazos apoyados sobre la balaustrada de piedra del balcón, recostando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, contemplativo. El campo lucía bastante solitario a tempranas hora del día, aunque mucho menos intranquilo que de noche. El alba apenas se mostraba, dirigiendo los primeros rayos de lleno a la cara, lo que le obligó a entrecerrar los ojos por el exceso de luz. Por eso no le gustaba salir al exterior de día.

Se mantuvo quieto con el pasar de las horas, moviéndose de lugar apenas para ir a prepararse algo caliente para tomar, coger un libro, y volver de nuevo al balcón. A medida que se acercaba la hora en el reloj, podía percibir con mayor nitidez la respiración de un par de pulmones, provenientes del bosque. Una vez fuera de él, pudo verlo: una figura pequeña, apenas tambaleante, se movía lastimeramente de camino al sendero que conducía al castillo. _Su castillo_. Por lo que pudo observar, era un niño. De cabellos rubios, alborotados y ojos claros. Muy a pesar de su maltrecha condición física, de heridas por doquier, no dejaba de mostrar aquella mirada y sonrisa desafiantes, como si tuviera la entera ambición de comerse este mundo. El asco que sentía por aquello era comparable al odio y desprecio que de igual manera sentía de tan sólo verlo.

De igual manera, todavía le quedaba largo trecho antes de llegar. El sendero era muy largo como para caminarlo, él lo había construido con el propósito final de que así fuera. Tardaría un par de horas más en llegar, tal vez después del mediodía. Aunque luego de verle cojeando con el pie derecho y la escasa velocidad a la que iba, se corrigió a sí mismo: llegaría al atardecer, como máximo.

Al principio le pareció hasta entretenido el asunto ése de observarlo, esperando a ver si en algún momento desfallecía por el cansancio y agotamiento y se terminaba de morir. Pero se aburrió, luego de seguirle viendo con vida caminando tan testarudamente un par de horas más tarde, y se refugió del sol del mediodía en la comodidad de su guarida. Retomó el libro que estaba leyendo desde la noche anterior y se echó en la cama para terminarlo, indiferente. Si llegaba a morirse, ya luego se enteraría.

Cuando el cuarto comenzó a hacérsele un poco más oscuro de lo que debiera, y luego de estar como a tres páginas de terminar el epílogo, lo olió. Detuvo de sopetón su lectura, bajando cauteloso el libro entre sus manos, y comenzó a olfatear. Su nariz emitía unos ligeros sonidos y movimientos provocados por la inspiración profunda, mientras que él continuaba girando el rostro a su alrededor. Siéndole esto insuficiente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a seguir el rastro de olor hasta el balcón. El aroma era cada vez más fuerte y puro a medida que se acercaba, lo cual le empezó a provocar unas ligeras puntadas de dolor en las sienes. Odiaba ese olor más que a cualquier otra cosa, y lamentó enormemente el haber tenido que recordarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Hojas frescas, barro, humedad. Sangre. Carne, vísceras, órganos... Podía olerlos a la perfección. Era el olor de un humano, uno que estaba justo debajo suyo, con más de cinco metros de altura separándoles.

Teniendo nuevamente el sol frente a él, aunque esta vez sin enceguecerlo como bien podría hacerlo por las mañanas, el escenario se atenuaba de a ratos, como si estuviera batiéndose en batalla contra la llegada de la noche. Abajo, una silueta un poco deforme había detenido su marcha hace rato, habiéndose agarrado de sus rodillas, jadeante. Se había quedado sin aliento luego de todo ese recorrido, supuso. Arrugó un poco la mirada mientras le veía, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí? Lo menos que quería era la llegada e intromisión de un humano en sus dominios, y ésa no era la excepción. Tenía que irse de ahí, _ahora_.

Chasqueando la lengua en disconformidad, colocó una de sus manos sobre la superficie de la balaustrada, apoyándose en ella para levantar su propio peso y saltarla, precipitándose al vacío. La caída duró menos de un suspiro, y sus piernas se flexionaron por completo nada más tocar con las plantas de los pies el suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo y tierra a su alrededor. El niño apenas tuvo tiempo de siquiera mover la cabeza, cuando vio el cuerpo abalanzándose sobre él desde arriba, soltando un compungido alarido para luego caer de espaldas a una distancia considerable, en el mismo suelo. Ahora lleno no sólo de heridas, sino también de tierra y más suciedad, el infante logró incorporarse un poco, con el asombro y la confusión tatuados en sus rostros, luego de que se levantara la capa de polvo y dejara ver el cuerpo de su agresor.

―Y pensar que he tenido que hacer esto de nuevo... ―dijo más para sí mismo mientras enderezaba su figura y sacudía un poco su traje― Los humanos no hacen más que darme dolores de cabeza...

El niño frente a él aún no decía nada. Parecía mirarlo fijamente como idiota, todavía muy conmocionado y en fase de procesar la información sobre lo que había sucedido. Intentó una y otra vez abrir la boca para decir algo, sin éxito alguno, hasta que finalmente logró articular una serie de sonidos un tanto torpes que logró identificar como palabras.

―E...esos cuernos... ¿son reales?―señaló hacia su cabeza con un índice tembloroso.

Arqueó sus cejas, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse eso. Se encuentra con una criatura anormal, ¿y lo primero que hace es preguntar por sus cuernos? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza con algo en el camino, o todos los humanos de su edad eran así de imbéciles? Consideró por un momento las opciones que tenía a la mano, para finalmente elegir la más sensata de todas: ignorar la cuestión y dar por sentado que sí, sí lo eran.

―Este lugar está prohibido―ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta, mirándole con su usual apatía―Los humanos no tienen permitida la entrada. Vete de aquí.

―¡O-oye, espera! ¡Alto! ¡Hay algo que quiero preguntarte!

Nada más haberse dado la vuelta para regresar a su preciado santuario de confinamiento, oyó desde atrás cómo el crío se levantaba precipitadamente del suelo y se acercaba con rapidez para irrumpir en su espacio personal, cosa que alegremente no llegó a suceder. Estando a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, una brillante hoja plateada salió tras de su capa, apuntando directamente al pequeño cuello, lo cual había cesado todo movimiento en su cuerpo. Vio cómo una fina gota de sudor cayó a través de la sien del infante, producto del miedo que habría sentido ante el acto.

―No tengo todo el día―escupió con desprecio, sin alterar ni un ápice sus trazos faciales.

―A-ah...―atinó a soltar el niño, todavía pasando el susto― Eres... eres el demonio del que todos hablan en el pueblo, ¿no? El que vive en este castillo...

―Podría decirse que sí―respondió, moviendo ligeramente la hoja de un lado a otro, aún sin apartarla del cuello. El niño estaba nervioso, no podía decir si el demonio lo hacía a modo de guasa o no con tan sólo mirar hacia sus herméticos rasgos.

El azul chispeante de sus ojos le estaban enfermando en demasía, no los soportaba. Luego de lo que fueron unos breves instantes de contemplación abrasiva por parte del pequeño y de simple repugnancia para él, removió la espada del cuello del menor, el cual ingenuamente respiró aliviado para luego contraer todo su rostro en dolor y soltar un chillido, apartando involuntariamente su cuerpo y haciendo distancia. Cuando bajó la mirada para comprobar, vio su ropa empapada en rojo, rasgada horizontalmente por una fina línea. Al volver a levantar su mirada, ya el demonio se estaba internando en el castillo, impasible.

―Tienes hasta mañana. O te marchas o mueres― sentenció, cerrándose tras de sí el enorme portón de entrada a su fuerte.

Luego de tan agobiador encuentro, el susodicho demonio se cambió los ropajes, dejando tirada la espada con su funda en alguna parte; se dirigió al estudio e intentó continuar con su monótona rutina de siempre, cosa que al final no logró. En cambio, dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la alcoba, asomándose por el balcón. El paraje estaba ya bastante oscuro para ese momento, pudiendo apenas ver a la pequeña figura. Se encontraba ahora recostada del muro, intentando inútilmente no caer dormido.

Su mirada se arrugó de nuevo, no le había agradado ni un ápice ese proyecto de humano. Por supuesto que no le agradaba ninguno, pero éste había logrado hacer que lo odiara más, si eso era posible. ¿Por qué? Simple: mientras que otros niños huían despavoridos nada más verle, mientras que ellos le miraban con horror, miedo e incluso asco, éste tuvo la osadía de enfrentarle y hablarle. Peor aún, no le tenía miedo. Al contrario: _estaba fascinado, curioso por él_. Pudo verlo sin disimulo en sus ojos.

Muy cerca estuvo de matarlo al no poder contener esa rabia que poseía, pero se logró retener a tiempo, haciendo apenas una marca de advertencia que aseguraría el no-retorno de ese asqueroso renacuajo. Lo menos que quería era tener que lidiar con más humanos del pueblo sólo por cometer un acto estúpido e imprudente. Era algo que había prometido no hacer, de todas maneras.

Por primera vez en muchos siglos, esa noche no durmió. Permaneció en vela, observando de reojo a la pequeña criatura, que ya se había quedado dormida allá abajo. No confiaba en ella de la misma manera en la que no lo hacía con el resto, así que se aseguraría de vigilarla el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que se marchara.

Entres desvaríos y cavilaciones mentales que no vienen al caso, el tiempo se le escurrió de las manos, como de costumbre. Otra vez veía aquel molesto sol aparecer, con el único propósito de quemarle las retinas al amanecer. Decidió moverse del lugar para buscar algo que picar y regresó de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Luego de asomarse nuevamente por el balcón comprobó que el chico ya no estaba, el lugar que ocupara hace poco estaba vacío, y de nuevo el sendero se veía adornado con sus pasos, cojeantes y deshechos.

Observó entonces hacia el paisaje, sin despegar la vista de aquel pequeñajo hasta que hubo desaparecido un par de horas más tarde. Habiendo terminado de tragárselo el bosque, los sonidos de su respiración y su olor habían disminuido considerablemente, lo cual terminó por apaciguar las punzadas en la cabeza. Se alejó entonces del balcón, arrojándose violentamente hacia la cama, de mala gana. Por una vez ni se molestaría en hacerlo de la manera correcta, sólo quería sumergirse de lleno en el mundo de las sábanas, los cobertores y los sueños que jamás tendría, para olvidarse de ese terrible episodio que, por fortuna, no volvería a repetirse jamás.

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a __**Kokoa Kirkland**__ y __**thenordic5forever96**__ por sus comentarios. Son lo máximo, me alegra que les guste este pedazo raro de historia :'D_


	5. Planes

_Mi cuerpo se quiere enfermar, la garganta me arde y no dejo de estornudar de manera ocasional. Aparte, he estado muy agotada sin motivo aparente, y he dormido más de la cuenta, alterando mis horarios de sueños. Por ahora ando en régimen intensivo de miel y limón y Amoxicilina, mientras sobrellevo el retraso de este capítulo. Ah, y no se preocupen, publicaré el capítulo reglamentario de este fic mañana en la noche ;) Ahora, volvamos a lo que nos compete._

_**Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Su madre estaba enojadísima con él, y no era para menos. Se había escapado de casa a las tantas de la madrugada y no apareció sino dos días más tarde, completamente magullado, herido y lleno de sangre. Los del pueblo creyeron que se había muerto cuando colapsó en la entrada por excesiva extenuación. Tres días tomaron para que volviera a recuperar la conciencia de manera estable, vendado y lleno de todo cuanto mejunje pudo encontrar su progenitora. Al principio no paraba de llorar y chillar desconsolada, pero luego de superado los primeros dos días de su recuperación no hacía más que retarle y gritarle furiosa. Si no fuera por su deplorable condición probablemente ya le habría echado algún guantazo para enderezarlo. Era lo que tenía ser hijo único y sin padre.

Una semana más tarde, se encontraba él sentado en el porche de su casa, con la recién adquirida capacidad de poder levantarse y caminar un poco, aunque aún no tan lejos como quisiera. Sus amigos se echaron una pasada por ahí en lo que se enteraron de su renovada condición y ahora estaban casi todos reunidos antes él. Y decía casi porque Vincent no estaba, probablemente debido a su falta de interés por la mayoría de las cosas que acontecía a su alrededor. Ya luego se pasaría a visitarlo, seguro.

Tino le observaba con la mirada fruncida, probablemente por su aspecto. La mayoría de los moretones que se había hecho en zonas visibles ya se habían oscurecido bastante, en señal de pronta desaparición, y las cortadas que se hiciera en ambos brazos ya habían secado, adquiriendo pequeñas costras en sustitución de la carne faltante. En su cara llevaba apenas un parche que tapaba la mejilla y otro par de cortadas más, y debajo de sus prendas tenía vendada la parte del torso, concretamente aquella línea que quedó dibujada a lo largo de su pecho, horizontalmente. Como andaba descalzo, además, se podía ver con claridad el tobillo derecho y parte del pie vendados.

Agitaba ambas piernas distraído, ignorando toda la carga de preocupaciones que el otro chico le estaba dirigiendo con la vista. Ni hablar del grandulón que siempre le acompañaba. A pesar de lo poco conversador que era, su mirada fría y de odio era imperativa si se trataba de él. Sabía que no le caía muy bien a Berwald, aunque no se daba vencido aún con la idea de hacer buenas migas con él algún día.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—se dignó a hablar, con los ojos violetas aún entornados en él—La gente en el pueblo se ha pasado un mal rato mientras no estabas...

El resentimiento en su voz no le pasó desapercibido, pero siempre le había gustado jugar a hacerse el tonto y el desentendido con todo. Todo el mundo le creía así, de todas formas.

—¡Bastante bien!—respondió enérgico, dándose ligeros golpecitos de pecho—Aunque me fastidia un poco esto de no poder caminar muy bien y tal...

—Ya veo...

Un silencio denso cayó luego de eso, y él no sería el primero en acabarlo. Ahora sus pies jugaban con unas piedrecillas que habían en el suelo, bastante entretenido mientras sonreía por lo bajito al observar una ordenada hilera de hormigas marchar, con todo el morbo cargado de querer destrozar ese aparente orden. No se decidía si hacerlo con alguna vara, una piedra o con los mismos pies, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no quería que éstas picaran sus dedos, ¡era molestísimo eso!

—¿En dónde estabas? El día que llegaste estabas destrozado, como si hubieras regresado de ir al bosque...

Emil siempre iba al grano en todo, lo conoció siendo así. Luego de haber permanecido todo el rato en silencio, lanza la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado. Muy a pesar de ser bastante callado y tranquilo, sabía que tenía su carácter a la hora de la verdad. El pájaro que solía llevar consigo (Mr. Puffin, creía recordar que se llamaba) reposaba tranquilamente en su hombro, mientras le dirigía una mirada serena aunque seria, en espera de una pronta respuesta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego volver a abrirlos y empezar a articular sus próximas palabras..

—Pues, sí, de allá vengo—empezó— Aunque yo fui más allá del bosque, al viejo castillo.

Antes de llegar a ver la cara de sorpresa de Tino y la evidente cara de decepción del otro chico, les pidió a todos que se acercaran un poco a él, haciendo el ademán con su mano. Luego, con un gesto hasta cierto punto chistoso de confidencialidad, miró a ambos lados antes de empezar a hablar con una inusual voz baja y un gesto de seriedad en el rostro.

—Me he encontrado con el demonio. ¡Es increíblemente fuerte!, aunque menos aterrador de lo que esperaba...

Otro silencio se hizo, aunque fue mucho más breve que el anterior debido a la tremenda colleja que Emil le pegó. Andersen lanzó un chillido de dolor, mientras que Mr. Puffin se balanceada inestable en el hombro de su dueño ante el movimiento tan repentino y brusco para finalmente volar lejos y desaparecer por un rato. Tino observaba la escena asustado, sin saber exactamente a dónde ver y qué decir o hacer, y Berwald desde luego no se había movido ni un ápice, aunque si fuera un poco más expresivo diría incluso que hasta se había gozado toda la escena. Al final, el agresor comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a lo que quedaba de grupo. Le pudo ver con su habitual silencio, aunque estaba evidentemente cabreado. El tic en la ceja derecha lo delataba por completo.

—Pero qué pesado es...—alcanzó a oírle antes de que desapareciera del campo de visión.

El resto de la escena se resumió en Tino reprochándole el que hiciera comentarios tan pesados y bromas de mal gusto cuando se trataba de algo serio, y de él mismo riendo ante todo, argumentando que no había que preocuparse mucho. Que lo importante era que seguía con vida. Finalmente, los dos críos que quedaban se retiraron, no sin antes decirles que le enviasen el usual recordatorio a Vincent para que le echara una visita en algún momento.

Realmente no esperaba que le creyeran, así que le había dado bastante igual el decirlo o no. Se trataba de Andersen, el niño tonto e impulsivo que terminaba haciendo estupideces y metiéndose en problemas, después de todo.

A partir de ese punto, se limitaba a salir una vez por día a la entrada de la casa únicamente para complacer a su madre y no hacerla rabiar. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. Un día, la señora le pilló dibujando algo mientras se dirigía a él para advertirle sobre sus intenciones de preparar el almuerzo. Se acercó un poco más para ver tras sus espaldas qué era, encontrándose con un monigote pintado en su mayoría de morado y con una especie de cuernos dibujados en el intento de cabeza que el niño habría hecho. No pudo evitar enarcar las cejas ante la curiosidad del hecho.

—Hijo, ¿qué dibujas?

Y él se volteó, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más brillantes mientras alzaba la hoja en alto para que se apreciara mejor su obra de arte.

—¡Es el demonio del castillo!

Luego de tres semanas de haber despertado, el Gran Anciano le llamó. Para ese entonces podía caminar y moverse perfectamente, y apenas le quedaban pequeños vestigios de las heridas que se habría hecho. Su madre le comentó que el Anciano había pasado por la casa el día después de haber colapsado, nada más llegar al pueblo, para hablar de una serie de cosas aparentemente irrelevantes con respecto a él. De igual manera, no le prestó mucha atención al asunto, ya que no era la primera vez que le llamaba luego de algunas de sus metidas de pata para hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

Estando ya a un par de metros de distancia, pudo divisarlo en la entrada de su morada, esperándole. Decir que era un "anciano" era exageración, muy a pesar de que llevaba un apodo de ese tipo. Apenas tenía un par de marcas y arrugas en la cara, y su cabello rubio tenía de canoso lo que tenía él de adulto. Sus ojos verdes le miraban pacientes, notoriamente marcados por sus enormes y espesas cejas, lo cual no hacía más que darles un aspecto más duro y severo. Historias de la localidad relataban su existencia desde hacía siglos, y una magia oculta en su aspecto aparentemente jovial. Igual nadie le cuestionaba mucho el asunto, al ser uno de los primeros fundadores del pueblo y por ende, el portador del título de "Gran Anciano", junto con otros, que lo identificaba como una autoridad destacable en el lugar.

—Ven, acércate muchacho—le hubo llamado una vez habiéndose acercado lo suficiente—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, señor, ¡nada de qué preocuparse!—exclamó hinchando su pecho orgulloso, para luego dirigirle un mirada un tanto cohibida—Eh... no me va a regañar por esto que hice... ¿verdad?

El rubio mayor suspiró, siempre era la causa de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza, lo sabía. Usualmente solía llamarle para soltarle alguna parrafada de discurso y regañarle debidamente, y si lo hacía enojar lo suficiente, podía verlo casi estallando iracundo gritándole varias cosas en un idioma que no conocía y optaba por ignorar. El Anciano era temperamental a ratos, pero sabía que no era una mala persona. No hacía más que preocuparse por él y por los otros del pueblo, aunque tuviera una manera un tanto peculiar de demostrarlo.

Sintió entonces cómo una mano tocaba su pecho, dándole un ligero, apenas perceptible, empujón. Parpadeó un par de veces, despertando de sus cavilaciones mentales, para toparse de nueva cuenta con el anciano, el cual no dejaba de mirarle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin dejar de observar su pequeño torso.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso que tienes ahí?—le preguntó, y él no comprendió muy bien a qué se refería—La herida, digo. Cuando fui a ver a tu madre, vi que tenías una abertura en esa zona.

—Ah...—pareció caer en un repentina realización al respecto— Pues... había ido al bosque... y me lastimé.

Estaba seguro de que no se creería del todo aquel cuento, pero tampoco creía que fuera a tragarse lo del demonio, en realidad. Lo mejor era mentir, en todo caso. El Anciano se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, impasible, mientras parecía entrecerrar un poco los ojos, como para afinar su vista. Estaría examinándole junto con la posibilidad de que fuera o no mentira lo que le había dicho.

—Creo que me he expresado erróneamente—comenzó el anciano—Volveré a reformular mi cuestión: _¿Quién fue? _Si tuviera que suponer, diría que te lo han hecho con una espada. Pero sólo es eso: una suposición. No me tomes tan seriamente, no es mi intención asustarte o intimidarte...

Su cuerpo se tensó de súbito, poco le faltó para temblar. Lo había agarrado en el callejón, sin salida, como muchas de las veces en las que intentó zafarse de sus diabluras, sin efecto alguno. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos tras la nuca, jalándose con nerviosismo el cabello.

—S-sí, claro...

¡Claro que no era su intención! ¿Quería que le creyera ese cuento? Era obvio que sabía algo que él no... aunque aún no se explicaba el cómo o por qué. Cuando intentó soltar un par de palabras para poder excusarse de alguna forma, por más pobre que fuera, la garganta se le atoraba, y sólo terminaba por boquear mudamente, como pez fuera del agua. El mayor no hacia más que agravar su expresión a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, sin que el crío dijera nada y sus expresiones terminaran por deformarse cada vez más ante los nervios. Finalmente suspiró, haciendo un gesto de la mano para que tirara sus patéticos intentos por la borda.

—Ya, mejor déjalo. Lo mejor será que por hoy te retires—le dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su propia cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, en clara señal de hastío— Otro día hablamos mejor.

El pequeño asintió con ciertas prisas y se retiró del lugar, aún nervioso. Conforme la distancia se fue acrecentando, el malestar en su estómago se redujo, y por fin sus pulmones pudieron respirar como era debido. Una vez llegado a casa se encerró de nueva cuenta en su cuarto, prefiriendo olvidar por el momento la inquietante sensación que le había provocado ese encuentro y la marea de preguntas que se habían formado alrededor del Gran Anciano para establecer prioridades ante el demonio, más allá de simplemente dibujarlo en crayola y papel.

* * *

_Siempre he tenido en la cabeza que Den no es realmente estúpido o idiota, sino que simplemente se "hace el" y oye sólo lo que le conviene. Que no escucha a nadie, pues. ¿Y qué sabe nuestro querido cejón sobre qué cosas? No se preocupen, no es algo relevante a estas alturas de la historia, ya se enterarán con el tiempo. Me disculpo si de repente los personajes no son tan claros o identificables al principio, voy algo lento con la historia, así que eventualmente se aclararán y todo se entenderá mejor con respecto a ellos. Debido a esto, puede que el fic se extienda hasta 12 o 13 capítulos, a saber._

_Ah, otra cosa, luego de hablar con una de las chicas que comentan, se me han ido ocurriendo un par de cosas. Al final esta historia no terminará tan triste como tenía planeado que lo hiciera, pero creo que será un poco raro... así que no sé cómo se lo vayan a tomar xD_

_Como sea, se agradecen enormemente los comentarios y los favs. No pensé que esta historia los siguiera recibiendo, a pesar de todo . ¡Muchas gracias! *-*_


	6. Habitante

_El martes fue un día casi perfecto. La casa estaba completamente sola, y no había parado de llover en todo el día, con lo cual el clima estaba fresco y agradable. Ideal para escribir este capítulo. Digo casi perfecto, y no perfecto, porque en menos de nada llegaron visitas familiares hechas enormes grupos (con niños incluidos) y jodieron el ambiente de paz y silencio. Ni qué decir de la condición en la que dejaron la casa luego de largarse. En fin, que mis planes de escribir se vieron frustrados y me sentí tan Noru ese día..._

_Pero bueno, lo importante es que al fin actualizo y me pongo al día junto con la otra historia. Hora de empezar._

**_Hetalia no me pertenece.  
_**

* * *

Otra mañana lluviosa de otoño comenzaba. El aguacero se iba filtrando a través de los muros conforme iba cayendo, transmitiendo la humedad y el frío al interior del castillo. Por fortuna para él, contaba con una muy buena iluminación en todos y cada uno de los pasillos del lugar, por no hablar de su fiel salamandra, ubicada para mayor comodidad en su estudio y también en su cuarto. Eran dos en total.

Usualmente le encantaba este tipo de clima, ya que los humanos odiaban la lluvia y huían despavoridos a refugiarse en sus hogares, así que no había nada de ruido ni actividad de cualquier tipo por un rato. Podía entonces disfrutar únicamente del sonido de la lluvia al caer y el olor de la tierra mojada y el pasto mientras ponía el leño a calentar, levantando una ligera y agradable calina alrededor. El problema es que aparentemente no todos parecían compartir esa característica, y ahora había uno que se iba acercando al castillo a través del sendero, cubierto enteramente por una gruesa capa gris que le protegería de la lluvia, con el propósito de arruinarle el día.

Esperó pacientemente a que el individuo terminara por acercarse para ver qué quería. Su capucha cayó una vez detenida su marcha, dejando ver una alborotada cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules brillantes que se dirigieron hasta su balcón. Unas terribles ganas de vomitar llegaron hasta él nada más mirarle, pero aún no comprendía muy bien el por qué. Se sujetó parte de su cráneo, entrecerrando los ojos. La migraña se había hecho más intensa ante el penetrante olor humano.

—¡Hola, demonio!—saludó el muchacho, y él apuntó mentalmente la manía que tenían los humanos de llamarle de esa manera— He vuelto por ti.

El caer de la lluvia atenuaba por completo cualquier clase de ruido, así que el chico tuvo que elevar el tono de voz, prácticamente gritando, y colocando ambas manos abiertas alrededor de su boca como para dirigir mejor el sonido de su voz. Su cara no lo demostró, pero se hallaba confundido ante la familiaridad con la que el humano pretendía tratarle. Qué personaje tan insolente.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres, humano?

La cara de indignación que puso el aludido se le hizo demasiado dramática y exagerada para su gusto, lo que hizo que sus nauseas fueran en aumento (_como si de por si eso no fuera posible con un humano_). Escuchó que soltó algún sonido de resignación antes de mover sus brazos enérgicamente, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con uno de sus índices.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí? ¡Si estuve aquí hace diez años!—decía, colocando una sonrisa afilada— ¡El niño! ¡Soy el niño al que atacaste desde ahí arriba!

Y mientras que el personaje no dejaba de señalar su propia cara, observándole con aquellos celestes chispeantes y llenos de energía, él lo entendió. Y deseó no haberlo hecho. Las punzadas en su cabeza se intensificaron un poco más, y por un momento tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la repentina sensación, agarrándose parte del cabello con un poco más de fuerza. _Oh, no. Nonononononono_. ¡Por eso le había repugnando tanto su mirada! Era exactamente la misma que poseía aquel mocoso cuando le vio por primera vez. Si bien ahora lucía mucho más alto y definido, como un humano adulto promedio, esos ojos permanecían intactos. El tiempo no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

En todo caso, ¿qué hacía _él_ ahí? Se suponía que no volvería jamás, ¡¿acaso era estúpido?! Una milésima de segundo después de haberse cuestionado el asunto, se respondió a sí mismo: sí, sí lo era. Tenía que serlo como para volver al lugar de una criatura que intentó matarlo con toda la cara de estar feliz por ello, como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo. _Qué idiota_.

El humano pareció observar el cambio drástico en su gesto, y dejó de moverse y lucir estúpidamente alegre. Ahora parecía un poco absorto, tal vez hasta serio, mientras le miraba

—Oye, ¿te encuentras b...

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó pisoteando la voz del humano con aquel tono hosco de su parte—¿Vienes a morir?

"El muchacho lució contrariado por un momento ante el duro cambio de faz del demonio, quién se mostraba tan impasible como lo recordaba. Acto seguido, pareció sonreír abiertamente luego de la respuesta que le había dado. Eso no hacía más que irritarle de sobremanera, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente en su lenguaje corporal.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—hinchó su pecho, confianzudo ante lo que había dicho, cosa que despertó su curiosidad—. En cuanto a lo que preguntabas, estoy interesado en este lugar. _Quiero vivir aquí_.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, mostrando sorpresa e incredulidad. Había asomado mucho más la cabeza, como para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando ni oyendo cosas que no eran, y que en realidad no había nadie ahí y todo era felizmente una horrible pesadilla. Luego de lo que fueron unos instantes, se terminó de convencer de su propia conciencia y cerró los puños fuertemente, enojado. Esto no le estaba gustando para nada...

Al final arrugó un poco el ceño y se retiró del balcón. Podía estar bastante despierto y haber visto y oído lo que había pensado, pero todavía podía ignorarlo y creer que no había nada ahí. Ni le interesó la reacción que probablemente habría tenido el humano, así como tampoco le importó en lo más mínimo el griterío que comenzó a escucharse desde abajo, cortesía del cabreo que tendría el muchacho ante lo que había hecho.

—¡Venga, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decir!—rugía el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, con el cabello pegado a la frente de lo empapado que estaba.

Le daba igual, eventualmente se cansaría de ello y se largaría.

El día transcurrió como usualmente lo hacía, con el acompañamiento de fondo de la lluvia. La noche finalmente llegó, y para esa ocasión había decidido tomar café en vez de té, dadas las condiciones actuales en las que se encontraba. Si se había tomado la molestia de interpretar y leer apropiadamente a ese espécimen de ahí abajo, entonces estaba seguro de que se quedaría plantado toda la noche chillando y gritando cuanta cosa fuera saliendo de su cabeza, así siguiera mojándose y llenándose de barro. No tendría buen dormir esa noche. Una vez en el estudio, tomó el libro más gordo y tedioso de leer del librero y se preparó a fondo para la velada que le esperaba. 

~ o ~ 

Los primeros rayos de sol no llegaron a tocar su habitación, a pesar de haber amanecido. Había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía estando tan gris que ni sol había. Los pájaros tampoco se habían aparecido para canturrear, como de costumbre, así que el ambiente estaba en completo silencio. Y eso fue lo que terminó por despertarlo aturdido: _había silencio_.

En algún momento de la madrugada se habría quedado dormido, suponiendo entonces que sería (irónicamente) gracias a la cafeína ingerida, la cual le ayudó a reducir considerablemente la migraña que le había tocado tolerar durante toda la noche. De cualquier forma, ya no recordaba el momento exacto, pero todo quedó en silencio y él terminó por desvanecerse. Se levantó entonces del sillón en el que se encontrara leyendo la noche anterior y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la balaustrada de piedra, ubicada en el balcón de su habitación. Al asomarse, lo confirmó: _no había nadie_. Ni medio rastro del humano. Podría haber estado bastante contento ante esto, de no ser porque se sentía más inquieto que otra cosa. Si se había ido, ¿por qué todavía podía sentirlo? ¿En dónde estaba realmente?

La peor de sus sospechas terminó por confirmarse al oír el ruido de algo rompiéndose en el piso de abajo, en la cocina. No rechistó ni medio segundo al agarrar la funda de arma que tenía guardada cerca de la cama y salir disparado de la habitación. Habiendo llegado pudo observar a una figura saltando el alféizar de la ventana, ahora resquebrajado y con trozos de vidrio por doquier, y tocando suelo firme con sus pasos, de pie. La capa gris se había balanceado un poco ante el movimiento brusco, y ahora las manos de la figura se sacudía un poco los ropajes para quitarse los restos de vidrio, arrojando luego a un lado la roca enorme que llevara en sus manos. Sus ojos azules empezaron a mirar inquietos sus alrededores.

—¡Vaya!, qué grande es este lugar—comentó para sí y silbó en asombro, mientras seguía mirando ávido cuanto cosa se le atravesara en el campo visual—¿Ésta es la cocina? ¡Anda, hola! Buenos días.

Una vez habiéndose percatado de su presencia, le sonrió muy a sus anchas. _Cínico_. Cualquier persona en sus mismas condiciones ya le habría como mínimo gritado a semejante personaje, pero él nunca se había caracterizado por ser especialmente emotivo. Su cuerpo no se había movido de lugar, observando al humano ante él con su característico vacío en los ojos.

—Buenos días.

Pudo sentir con claridad la oleada de nervios que invadió al humano nada más mirarle de la manera en la que lo hacía. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa irregular, sabiendo que se sentiría juzgado por la fechoría que acababa de cometer.

—Eh... mira, lamento esto, pero me habías ignorado por completo a pesar de todo lo que hice anoche. ¡No fue para nada agradable!—exclamó hasta alarmado—Necesito que me e... ¡Oye, oye, con cuidado! ¿Qué haces?

Nada más haber intentado acercarse a él con toda la seguridad del mundo, su hoja salió a relucir, habiendo rebanado a la mitad el rostro del muchacho de no ser por la rápida esquivada que el mismo tuvo la pertinencia de ejecutar. Nuevamente volvía a ver ese nerviosismo en su cara, de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho cuando era un pequeña sanguijuela.

—¿Contento por lo que hiciste? Ahora te toca pagar.

—¡Un momento! ¡Espera! ¡Para, para!

Y la danza de estocadas comenzó. Su ofensiva con la espada era bastante limpia y ágil, y el humano apenas podía esquivar, habiendo estado en más de una ocasión cerca de tropezar con algo o de caerse. Como el lugar en el que el jaleo se había armado era la cocina, el movimiento era un poco limitado, por lo que más de una cosa se tambaleó y se fue directo al demonio. En una de ésas, hacía retroceder peligrosamente al muchacho hacia un mesón de pasillo estrecho, con lo cual se había quedado sin un lugar al cual moverse y evadir el siguiente ataque. Preparado y liberando un ataque decisivo con el cual esperaba acabar con aquella endemoniada existencia humana, el muchacho sacó de detrás de su capa una enorme placa de acero, la cual pudo reconocer como un espadón, y la sujetó horizontalmente, bloqueando por completo el impacto de la espada contraria. El demonio no retrocedió, habiendo dejado la hoja de su arma contra la del arma más pesada, para así empezar un juego de fuerzas contra el humano.

—T-Tienes que escucharme...—empezó a decir el muchacho, con la mirada fruncida y apretando fuertemente los dientes ante la fuerza que probablemente estaría aplicando para resistir el impulso de su oponente—¡Tengo algo para ti!

—¿De verdad crees que me tragaré eso, humano?—preguntó retóricamente, enarcando sus cejas. ¿Acaso le creía estúpido?

—¡Es cierto!, no miento...

Los brazos del muchacho se encontraba completamente flexionados, apoyados contra su propio torso, mientras aguantaba la hoja del espadón con ambas manos. Podía verle temblar ligeramente ante el esfuerzo que suponía. De hecho, podía ver muchas cosas con detalle, ya que la distancia que ambos compartían era más bien escasa, pudiendo ambos rostros enfrentarse con furia. Pudo avistar un destello en la mirada del contrario, y casi de seguido se le vino encima con todas sus fuerzas puesta en una gran embestida, la cual logró evadir a tiempo retrocediendo en un salto. El humano se reincorporó, apoyando el filo del espadón en el suelo, que sonó ante el peso de semejante arma. Vio entonces cómo empezó a remover entre sus bolsillos, sacando lo que parecía ser un sobre de color blanco. Una carta.

—Es de Arthur. Me dijo que te la entregara.

Su mirada se agravó notoriamente luego de oír aquel nombre. Hacía siglos que no lo escuchaba. Le arrancó con poco cuidado el pequeño sobre de las manos al humano, abriéndolo en el acto para sacar la hoja escrita en una letra perfectamente pulcra y leíble, muy familiar para él. Los pocos segundos que le había tomado leer el contenido le bastaron para poner un aspecto sombrío en su mirada, que luego se desvió hacia el rostro del muchacho, al cual le dieron unas súbitas ganas de haber matado cuando todavía era pequeño. Qué inútil podía ser el arrepentimiento a veces...

Finalmente habló, no sin antes dejar salir un suspiro de pesada e indolente resignación.

—Puedes quedarte—dijo, como si hubiera escupido toneladas y toneladas de plomo de su boca.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?—preguntó el aludido, completamente confundido e incrédulo ante lo que decía

—Que puedes quedarte en este castillo—repitió, escupiendo otras mil toneladas, pero de acero—Todo el tiempo que necesites.

El muchacho salió de su estado de trance-confusión y se transformó, mostrando una sonrisa bobalicona y con la emoción totalmente grabada en su mirada. Retrocedió al menos tres pasos, prediciendo cualquier tipo de acercamiento efusivo y molesto por parte del chico, llevado por el momento. Acto seguido, dicho humano empezó a proferir una serie de exclamaciones y gritos de alegría, expresando lo contento que estaba por la resolución que forzosamente tuvo que tomar.

—¡Genial, genial!—exclamó finalmente, juntando las palmas en un gesto si se quiere infantil—Me llamo Andersen, ¡mucho gusto! Seguro nos hacemos muy buenos amigos.

Miró primero la cara de imbécil sonriente que el humano tenía, luego miró hacia la mano que le había tendido, con la intención de que se la estrechara amistosamente. Estuvo intercalando la mirada entre uno y otro por unos instantes, hasta que se hartó de hacerlo, fijó una última vez su mirada en el sujeto ante él, guardó la espada en su funda y le dio la espalda sin decir nada más, dejando la cocina. Su mano estrujaba con fuerza el pedazo de papel que llevaba en la mano, segurísimo de destruirlo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y el temple idóneo para ello.

Maldito humano, ¿ahora qué tramaba? Se estaba aprovechando de su condición actual de forma descarada, sabiendo que él no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Se desaparecía por casi mil años para luego enviarle una carta como si nada, pidiéndole algo impensable para él. ¿Qué coño tenía en la cabeza?

_Sé que apenas hemos hablado durante todo este tiempo, pero necesito que consideres este favor. Respecto a este muchacho..._

Al final se regresó a su habitación, cerrando todo con llave. Cubrió las ventanas con el cortinaje más oscuro que tuviese, dejando el lugar en completa penumbra, y por si fuera poco, se metió en la cama con varias capas de cobijas y sábanas sobre él, con lo cual su campo de visión era completamente nulo. Esto a él le resbaló bastante, ya que, de hecho, su intención había sido ésa desde un principio. Si tenía la suficiente suerte, caería nuevamente inconsciente en media hora, más o menos, pudiéndose entonces olvidar de que un día como lo era hoy había llegado un humano bastante desagradable e indeseable. Mismo que se había convertido en el habitante del castillo...

El sonido de las gotas golpeando los muros comenzó a oírse nuevamente, mezclándose ahora con los latidos de aquella nueva existencia humana que conviviría con él en los años venideros. Cerró los ojos. La migraña seguía ahí, pero su conciencia hace rato que se había marchado.

* * *

_No sé si se han fijado, pero estoy alternando los puntos de vista entre Nor y Den. Espero no haya mucho lío por eso. En cuanto a misterios y cosas de la historia, pues ya comienzan a mostrarse de a poquito..._

_Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios. Me toma su tiempo, pero me estoy asegurando de responderlos como pueda, ¡nos estamos leyendo! :)_


End file.
